icy_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tidal Hakai
Tidal Hakai (also called the first beast and Vicarius) is the fused form of the Shi Calamities. He is the final boss of Icy Shadows 5 and the boss at the halfway point of Icy Shadows 6. In Icy Shadows 5, he rises out of the sea of Kepler-777 in order to do Blake Von Jaeger's plan of conquest - to persecute the people who follow the DX Kingdom. Blake Von Jaeger gives authority to him. As part of his authority, he tells the Dai Breakers to go and deceive the masses of people on Kepler-777. However, DX-4 is aware of this, and is concerned because he does not want any citizen there to receive the mark of the beast and sends Void 4, Bella Donna, and Marisol to defeat the Dai Breakers. However, he reveals Vicarius and him are the same. Jarrod, Brock and Ty remove it near the middle of Icy Shadows 6, by letting the DX-Clan confront him while they defeat the names of blasphemy. In the process, they confront both the fathers of Lance Tyler and Mirabella. After the defeat of Vicarius Troy, Void 4 and his clan throw him into a lake of fire. This kills both his beast form and him for good. Personality Tidal Hakai is monstrous and the embodiment of pure evil. His hatred to the DX Kingdom knows no bounds. This is because DX-4 was one step ahead of him- he prevented anyone on Kepler-777 from receiving the mark of the beast. Due to this, he plans to get revenge on DX-4 and those allied with him. Appearance Tidal Hakai is a leopard like beast. His feet are those of a bear, and he has seven heads with a lion's mouth. He is scarlet colored. Names of blasphemy The names of blasphemy contribute to the fatal wound of Tidal Hakai. These are false deities. The names of blasphemy power up Tidal Hakai. He is full of the names of blasphemy. Due to Jarrod, Ty, and Brock defeating them, Tidal's fatal wound had been removed. Role in the series In Icy Shadows 5, he is the final boss, sent by Blake Von Jaeger to defeat Void 4, Bella Donna, Marisol Sweet Drake, and Marie. After his defeat, he tells Void 4 that he is another form (or alias) of Blake Von Jaeger, before retreating with the other members of the Axis of Legion. This shocks Void 4, the DX-Clan members, and the Deadly Nightshade Hunters. In Icy Shadows 6, he fights the DX-Clan. However, he sees something different - his fatal wound had been removed. Tidal then demands Jarrod, Brock, and Ty revive his fatal wound, to which they say no. People on Kepler-777 were shocked - they could not believe their very eyes because the DX-Clan and the Deadly Nightshade Hunters slayed the first beast with the help of three people who wanted to atone and repent their sins. After Tidal Hakai's demise - he warns Void 4 that the beast of revelation is not literal at all. Marie Smith then tells that the beast of revelation represents a man, whose name is Vicarius Troy who has the number 216 on his right arm. Blake then tells Vicarius that he, the dragon, gave this power to him as the beast. As Vicarius, he revives the Dai Breakers as undead in one last ditch attempt to make the people submit to the beast's will, but some of the people who remembered DX-4 and his eternal kingdom, from the beast and decided to flee and remain with DX-4. Trivia * Hakai is Japanese for destruction. * The beast represents a man, not a spirit or demon entity. Category:Antagonists